burngoberrietvseriesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Burngoberrie episodes
Burngoberrie is an American animated comedy that premiered on September 25, 2016 on Comedy Central. The series, created by Kimberly and Eric, follows a group of forest rangers that work in fictional Burngoberrie National Park, the worst national park in America. A total of 36 episodes were produced before it was announced that the series would not return for a fourth season. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2016) |- ! style="background-color:red;"|4 | style="background-color:red;"|4 | style="background-color:red;"|"Squidbbits & Walk Like Talk Man" | style="background-color:red;"|Mike Hollingsworth | style="background-color:red;"| | style="background-color:red;"|October 16, 2016 | style="background-color:red;"|1RAG02 | style="background-color:red;"|1.054 |- | colspan="8" | Competition with Yellowstone prompts Daphne's plan to spotlight cute animals in order to get more ratings than Yellowstone, so Dr. Marisa hatches an idea for a squirrel-rabbit hybrid called a Squidbbits. Walk Like Talk Man: Tired of Natalya's immaturity, Milo tricks him into thinking he's gone through puberty. |- ! style="background-color:red;"|5 | style="background-color:red;"|5 | style="background-color:red;"|"Race You!" | style="background-color:red;"|Carl Faruolo | style="background-color:red;"|Joey & Julie | style="background-color:red;"|October 23, 2016 | style="background-color:red;"|1RAG06 | style="background-color:red;"|1.585 |- | colspan="8" |After getting caught in a forest fire, Dr. Marisa and Eleanor wake up in the hospital with switched skin colors. Meanwhile, Horrid Henry Mum freaks out when she finds out the visiting Secretary of State used to be her Marine drill sergeant who forced her to eat as punishment for storing food in her foot locker. |- ! style="background-color:red;"|6 | style="background-color:red;"|6 | style="background-color:red;"|"Kay Bomb" | style="background-color:red;"|Mike Hollingsworth | style="background-color:red;"| | style="background-color:red;"|October 30, 2016 | style="background-color:red;"|1RAG07 | style="background-color:red;"|1.436 |- | colspan="8" |A controversy-courting church gathers at Burngoberrie with Daphne's permission, but Horrid Henry Mum makes herself scarce due to her history with the group's policies and her lesbian''personality, and in the process, discovers a secret military installation of a missile that turns heterosexuals into homosexuals. |- ! style="background-color:red;"|7 | style="background-color:red;"|7 | style="background-color:red;"|"Hello Debbies & Swimming Pool Party" | style="background-color:red;"|Chris Song | style="background-color:red;"|Paul | style="background-color:red;"|November 13, 2016 | style="background-color:red;"|1RAG05 | style="background-color:red;"|1.307 |- | colspan="8" | Horrid Henry Mum, Dr. Liz, and Eleanor begin making demands when they're dissatisfied with their working conditions at the park. Dr. Marisa tries to explain the rangers' complaints to '''Daphne', who ends up replacing Horrid Henry Mum, Dr. Liz, and Eleanor with rathers from India. The three fired rangers soon find work at a strip club, where Horrid Henry Mum becomes the main attraction, Eleanor is a EL, and Dr. Liz is a janitor. Dr. Marisa falls in love with the female Indian rather Debbies. |- ! style="background-color:red;"|8 | style="background-color:red;"|8 | style="background-color:red;"|"Dr. Marisa Kendall Bald" | style="background-color:red;"|Zac Moncrief | style="background-color:red;"|Emma & Dave | style="background-color:red;"|November 20, 2016 | style="background-color:red;"|1RAG08 | style="background-color:red;"|1.098 |- | colspan="8" |While preparing for the annual Rather Ball, the rathers discover that Dr. Marisa is bald and has been wearing a toupee for most of his life. To avoid such humiliation, Dr. Marisa drinks a remedy that grows hair all over his body making everyone except Toto think he's Sasquatch (Bigfoot). Meanwhile, after Dr. Liz accidentally hits a deer, she's forced to kill it, and becomes obsessed with murdering animals. |- ! style="background-color:red;"|9 | style="background-color:red;"|9 | style="background-color:red;"|"Daddy Luciess" | style="background-color:red;"|Zac Moncrief | style="background-color:red;"| | style="background-color:red;"|November 27, 2016 | style="background-color:red;"|1RAG03 | style="background-color:red;"|1.319 |- | colspan="8" |When Dr. Marisa volunteers to track down the person who has been leaving the park littered with half-eaten goats, he finds his father - the greatest park rather Burngoberrie has ever known - living in a cave. Things heat up when Dr. Liz is smitten with Mr. Kendall and decides to marry him, but cool down when Dr. Marisa learns that Horrid Herny Mum, who has a crush on Dr. Liz, is planning to assassinate Mr. Kendall on their wedding day. |- ! style="background-color:red;"|10 | style="background-color:red;"|10 | style="background-color:red;"|"The BBC & NBC Show" | style="background-color:red;"|Chris Song | style="background-color:red;"| | style="background-color:red;"|December 4, 2016 | style="background-color:red;"|1RAG10 | style="background-color:red;"|1.3310 |- | colspan="8" |The dam that holds back Burngoberrie River is destroyed by fireworks set off in honor of Daphne's birthday. The park floods and the rathers, along with the rest of the survivors, must re-form society on an island the rathers are washed onto. |} Season 2 (2017) Starting this season, comedian Kayla has taken over the role of Dr. Liz from Julie and the animation switches from Adobe Flash animation to traditional animationwith digital ink and paint as proof of concept. Also the intro is Slightly altered to coorelate to the episodes plot, most of the time following the cold open. | style="background-color:yellow;"|September 17, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG05 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.2513 |- | colspan="8" | Daphne takes up yoga after suffering a stroke, and falls for his instructor, who is part of a cult. Meanwhile, Dr. Liz is put in charge of the park and Eleanor buys a jetpack with the money he inherited from his latest elderly ladyfriend. Marisa Kirisame gets a visit from her james (guest star Sean Connery, George Lazenby, Roger Moore, Timothy Dalton, Pierce Brosnan & Daniel Craig), who wreaks havoc by suggesting that she marry Reimu Hakurei. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|14 | style="background-color:yellow;"|4 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"Terror Park,Eleanor Little on TV & A Tale The Two Cows" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Brian LoSchiavo | style="background-color:yellow;"|Lee | style="background-color:yellow;"|September 24, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG04 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.3614 |- | colspan="8" | Just as Daphne is about to evict Agnes Loretta Brown for drunk and disorderly conduct, Mrs Brown finds a will in his terror's air conditioner that states that he is the sole heir of Burngoberrie Park, so he throws out the rathers and turns the national park into a terror park. The makers of Gangswap some to town; Eleanor decides that swapping parents is a great idea; he learns how wrong he is. The other housemates discover that Dipsy has been making secret voyages is the Live Action Forest and has brought back a live-action cow. They convince Dipsy to take her back to the forest and he does so, but then realizes that he cannot live without her. He then returns to the forest, unknowingly followed by the other housemates, and finds the live-action cow, but he and the other housemates are attacked by the most feared animal in the forest, a live-action squirrel with big balls, but the live-action cow saves them in a battle, but catches rabies from the squirrel, meaning she must be shot, leaving Dipsy distraught. Meanwhile, Milo fears to go to her fat hotel reunion, worried that she will be teased by the bullies at the camp, but then she discovers a video game cheat book for 'The Legend of Crash' in the attic, and uses it to control Crash so he can accompany her to the reunion. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|15 | style="background-color:yellow;"|5 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"Cloneberrie & May I have this Po" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Sueng Cha | style="background-color:yellow;"|Lee | style="background-color:yellow;"|October 1, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG02 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.2115 |- | colspan="8" | Dr. Marisa becomes paralyzed after riding Klasky Csupo Robsplaat's Paralyzer Rollercoaster, but Daphne thinks Dr. Marisa is faking his injuries – especially after Toto gets a job as Dr. Marisa's attorney and takes him to court over not making the park handicap-accessible. Meanwhile, Horrid Henry Mum befriends freaks from the carnival's sideshow. Wallace High School dance is coming up - while Jake is excited about it, Bob is not looking forward to it. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|16 | style="background-color:yellow;"|6 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"Rather Games" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Sueng Cha | style="background-color:yellow;"|Shy Girl | style="background-color:yellow;"|October 8, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG08 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.2716 |- | colspan="8" |When Burngoberrie National Park hosts the Rather Games (an Olympics event for park rathers) for the first time in 20 years (after Daphne snapped over losing out on the gold medal), Daphne hires a Swiss Olympian named Magnus to be a ringer, which doesn't sit well with Dr. Marisa, who wants to prove to Daphne that he's good at gymnastics. Meanwhile, Eleanor seeks out his favorite ice skater for lessons on how to be an Olympic skater, and Toto adopts Tony The Tiger as a pet. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|17 | style="background-color:yellow;"|7 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"My Way or the Hardway" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Susie Dietter | style="background-color:yellow;"| | style="background-color:yellow;"|October 15, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG06 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.3317 |- | colspan="8" | After Daphne angers Governor Melcher when Dr. Liz invites her to Burngoberrie for a political rally, the rangers wake up to a superhighway running through the park, so Daphne runs for governor and Dr. Liz runs against him to prove that women can be competent politicians. Meanwhile, Dr. Marisa is stuck in his cabin thanks to the superhighway and gets picked up by a deranged killer, and Horrid Henry Mum joins Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Doubtfire's militia, who makes the militia more inclusive to all races, ethnic groups, and sexual preferences. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|18 | style="background-color:yellow;"|8 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"Little Boy Toto" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Brian LoSchiavo | style="background-color:yellow;"|Lee | style="background-color:yellow;"|October 22, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG07 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.1618 |- | colspan="8" |To show up her sister, Animal Mum, Dr. Liz ropes Horrid Henry Mum into being her husband and disguises Toto as her son by shaving him bald, dressing him up like a boy, and tranquilizing him. Meanwhile, Dr. Marisa falls for a man named Stephane who looks like him and Toto takes down a schoolyard bully. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|19 | style="background-color:yellow;"|9 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"The Animals Shakes Back" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Paul Lee | style="background-color:yellow;"| | style="background-color:yellow;"|October 29, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG09 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.0519 |- | colspan="8" |Led by Nazir the moose, the animals of Burngoberrie revolt and try to take back the park with Toto's help after Nazir tells Toto that a human was responsible for his parents' death. Meanwhile, Dr. Marisa tries to keep Toto from finding out that he was the one who killed Toto's parents (as seen in "Welcome to Burngoberrie"). |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|20 | style="background-color:yellow;"|10 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"Scared Sprite" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Ira Sherak | style="background-color:yellow;"|Kate | style="background-color:yellow;"|November 5, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG10 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.0120 |- | colspan="8" |Eleanor calls on his old gang from Detroit to put an end to Toto's misbehaving, but their plan backfires when the bear cub's antics land them in jail, where Eleanor is about to be married to a convict named Meat-Hammer and Toto becomes the leader of a Latino prison gang. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|21 | style="background-color:yellow;"|11 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"Trip to Mash" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Sueng Cha | style="background-color:yellow;"|Tessa | style="background-color:yellow;"|November 12, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG13 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.1221 |- | colspan="8" |The rathers help astronauts with an upcoming space mission – and discover that the entire space mission is a fraud made to reel in TV ratings after Dr. Marisa (who is high on peyote) is mistaken for a space alien. Meanwhile, Toto joins a group of displaced Native Americans and urges them to raid the Hazelhurst Mall. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|22 | style="background-color:yellow;"|12 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"My Favorite Hippo" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Spencer Laudiero | style="background-color:yellow;"|Veena | style="background-color:yellow;"|November 19, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG11 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.1122 |- | colspan="8" |Dr. Marisa's childhood hero, Socty the Hippo (voiced by Dallas), comes to Burngoberrie for the televised reopening of the park, and Dr. Marisa volunteers to help him prepare – and things go wrong when Socty gets drunk and cuts a path of destruction throughout Hazelhurst. Meanwhile, Toto tricks Daphne into getting plastic surgery in time for the televised reopening of the park. |- ! style="background-color:yellow;"|23 | style="background-color:yellow;"|13 | style="background-color:yellow;"|"Apartment" | style="background-color:yellow;"|Brian LoSchiavo | style="background-color:yellow;"|Jill | style="background-color:yellow;"|November 26, 2017 | style="background-color:yellow;"|2RAG12 | style="background-color:yellow;"|1.1523 |- | colspan="8" |Horrid Henry Mum (who took a side job as a surrogate mother for a homosexual couple) gives birth to a child whose very existence is a sign of the Apocalypse. While Toto and Daphne hide out in Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Doubtfire's underground bunker, Dr. Marisa, Dr. Liz, and Eleanor plot to kill the baby to stop the end of days. |} Burngoberrie: Bigger, Under,& Uncut (2018) Burngoberrie: Camping Movies (2018) Season 3 (2018–19) |September 16, 2018 |3RAG01 |0.9324 |- | colspan="8" |President Obama visits Burngoberrie, while Daphne and Dr. Marisa are joined at the liver thanks to an obscure clause in the Affordable Healthcare Act (ObamaCare). Meanwhile, Horrid Henry Mum tries to convince Dr. Liz that President Obama sexually harassed her back when he was campaigning for President in 2008, and Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Doubtfire come up with their own healthcare act. |- !25 |2 |"In Best Club" |Spencer Laudiero |Catherine |September 23, 2018 |3RAG02 |0.7425 |- | colspan="8" |'Daphne' gets angry when a fancy country club turns him down but welcomes Eleanor as a member. Meanwhile, Toto balks at having his anal glands expressed, only for them to enlarge and become infected and Dr. Marisa makes friends with a trio of lesbians who think Dr. Marisa is a woman. |- !26 |3 |"Dr. National Park" |Bert Ring |Duncan |September 30, 2018 |3RAG03 |0.9826 |- | colspan="8" |Dr. Liz and Horrid Henry Mum compete in a beauty pageant, while Dr. Marisa and Eleanor (who has been "cured" of his attraction to elderly women thanks to Proto) end up dating the same woman, who turns out to be a dominatrix whose husband is threatening Daphne over some gambling debts. |- !27 |4 |"This Brother's My Father & Honey Ryder and the Weird Werewolf" |Ashley J. Long | |October 7, 2018 |3RAG04 |1.0727 |- | colspan="8" | Eleanor dates (then marries) Daphne's abusive, domineering mother, while Horrid Herny Mum kidnaps Pat Sajak after blowing her chances at becoming a contestant on Wheel of Fortune. There is a full moon and Honey knows that is when the werewolves come out to play. Fizz is worried about having hairy hands - could the two things be connected? |- !28 |5 |"Write 'Em Cowgirl" |Matthew Long |Chris Jarvis & Alex Winters |October 14, 2018 |3RAG05 |0.8928 |- | colspan="8" |In a send-up of the movie Big, Toto gets his wish to become a full-grown monkey and moves away to live and work on his own. Meanwhile, Eleanor helps Dr. Marisa realize his dream of being a country singer, but after discovering that Dr. Marisa's songs have homoerotic lyrics in them, Eleanor works with the Gay Mafia in order to make Dr. Marisa a hit with male homosexuals. |- !29 |6 |"Old Worms & Grace Adler and the Tickly Treats Thief" |Ira Sherak | |October 21, 2018 |3RAG06 |0.7929 |- | colspan="8" | Daphne is demoted by the visiting Vicky (voiced by Grey DeLisle). Meanwhile, Eleanor's personality changes when he stops smoking marijuana, which causes a rift in his friendship with Dr. Marisa and Horrid Herny Mum and Dr. Liz accidentally get high off the marijuana brownies Eleanor sold. Someone's stealing all of Daphne favourite snacks, and Grace Adler getting the blame. Time for Grace to turn detective and find the real thie |- !30 |7 |"Baby Mummy" |Spencer Laudiero |'Lee Hardcastle' & Sidney Sloane |October 28, 2018 |3RAG07 |0.8230 |- | colspan="8" | Dr. Liz becomes pregnant after she gets drunk and sleeps with Dr. Marisa. Dr. Liz wants an abortion, but Dr. Marisa really wants to have a child, so he asks Proto to surgically implant Dr. Liz's fetus inside of his stomach. Meanwhile, Daphne, Eleanor, and Horrid Henry Mum end up in a mental hospital after telling a psychiatrist about their crazy adventures and how Toto is a talking monkey who commits evil acts. |- !31 |8 |"Dr. Marisa Kendall the Fearless Pilot" |Ashley J. Long | |November 4, 2018 |3RAG08 |0.8431 |- | colspan="8" |Dr. Marisa uses hypnosis to rid of his fear of flying, but the WWE hypnotist's thick accent ends up turning Dr. Marisa into a swashbuckling pirate who fights back against Daphne and his wealthy, elitist friends. Meanwhile, Horrid Henry Mum and Eleanor get stranded on an island populated by lesbians -- and Eleanor discovers why the natives are worshipping Horrid Henry Mum as a goddess. |- !32 |9 |"High Shake" |Bert Ring |Chris Jarvis & Alex Winters |November 11, 2018 |3RAG09 |0.8832 |- | colspan="8" |'Daphne' befriends Burngoberrie's corrupt, Terrence (voiced by Tara Strong) and loses the park in a poker game, which the Terrence wants to use as a hunting ground. Meanwhile, Dr. Liz discovers that Toto is a rare species of monkey and flies in another monkey so they can mate, while Dr. Marisa tries to lose weight. |- !33 |10 |"Ember Elert" |Matthew Long |Alan & Amy |November 18, 2018 |3RAG10 |0.8833 |- | colspan="8" |Dr. Liz's role at the park is jeopardized when Daphne hires a ditzy, yet attractive new rather named Ember (voiced by Tara Strong) over a competent hunk that Dr. Liz wanted hired. Meanwhile, Eleanor gets a new job on the park look-out and Dr. Marisa discovers that all of his achievements in life were dependent on his mother having sex with the decision makers. |- !34 |11 |"Cop and Buttons" |Ira Sherak |Kimberly & Eric |March 31, 2019 |3RAG11 |0.6634 |- | colspan="8" |Bored with the lack of crime in Burngoberrie Park, Dr. Marisa joins the police force and finds himself in over his head when he crashes his squad car into a biker bar and lets the bikers overrun the park so he can live. Meanwhile, Daphne and Toto travel to the Vatican after Daphne discovers a hemorrhoid on his butt that has Jesus' face on it and is being worshipped by Fifa Football. |- !35 |12 |"Campin' Ain't Every" |Spencer Laudiero & Matthew Long |'Justin Fletcher' |April 7, 2019 |3RAG12 |0.5835 |- | colspan="8" |'Daphne' reopens Burngoberrie's Native American-themed summer camp, which closed 15 years ago due to Dr. Marisa killing his campers during the camp's gauntlet challenge. While Dr. Marisa tries to prove that he is capable of keeping his campers alive, Daphne falls for a woman named Madonna, who turns out to be a seventeen-year-old camper.Guest star: Eric the Actor as one of the disabled campers |- !36 |13 |"Hlobal Warning" |Ashley J. Long |Kimberly & Eric |April 14, 2019 |3RAG13 |N/A |- | colspan="8" |'Daphne' tries to create the biggest carbon footprint ever while Dr. Liz counteracts his behavior by becoming Amish with Horrid Henry Mum. Meanwhile, Dr. Marisa develops psychic powers and Eleanor tries to help Toto overcome his fear of Dark Tubby & Pet Sematary Alf Thompson 2. |} Burngoberrie: Big Birthdays Movies (2019) Season 4 (TBA) TBA Spin-off Episode Category:Episodes